She Will Be Loved
by OhSnapKeaton
Summary: Bella is abused until Edward and his family move in next door. Can they save her from herself? Or will feelings toward each other make things complicated? All human.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up you stupid piece of shit" I awoke out of my deep slumber. Yeah, this is what I go through on a regular basis. A few years ago my mom got heavy into drugs. Living in the small town of Forks, Washington and having your father be the respected sheriff of the town, there's not much you can do.

"Did ya hear me, whore?" My mom yelled up to me.

"I'm up, I'm up." I yelled down.

"Go make your dipshit father and I some dinner." I looked at the clock, it was 7:20. I limped downstairs, still sore from last nights beating. I started making tacos when I noticed a van pull up to the house next door. It had been vacated for a good 4 years. My old best friend Jordyn used to live there. Her family moved to California a year after the beatings started. Her dad got a promotion that they couldn't afford to pass up.

I finished up dinner, and then went upstairs to start my homework. When it's nice outside I like to sit on the roof and do it. When Jordyns family lived there we would sit on our roofs sense they were so close and do our homework together.

I grabbed my backpack and went out my window. I had been sitting there for about 10 minutes when I heard the window from the house next door open. Out came the most beautiful human being I had ever laid my eyes on. His eyes were an amazing color of green with gorgeous bronze messy hair.

"Hi I'm Edward. Were just moving in and I was checking out rooms. I think I might pick this one now" he said with an adorable crooked grin.

"I'm Bella." I said shyly. That's when I heard my mom's hurried footsteps coming up the stairs. I told Edward to ignore everything he heard and to not stop her. He replied with a confused 'okay.'

I jumped into my room right as my mother opened the door. She came up to me and slapped me harder then ever. She pushed me to the ground and started screaming at me. She's told me that i'm worthless for as long as I could remember. So I started to believe it.

"You're a worthless no good for nothing whore. Ya hear?" She screamed at me.

"I hear you, mom" I whimpered back. I thought she was done, but I guess not. She grabbed my lamp and threw it at my face but I rolled out of the way so it hit my shoulder instead. She left with an evil cackle. I could feel myself slipping into unconscious-ness. But then I felt myself being lifted into the arms of an incredibly handsome angel. I knew this was it for me. I knew I was dying.

"Shhh Bella. It's going to be okay, love. I'm here for you." This was the first time in four years that I had felt safe. I slowly felt the blackness overcome me, and I slipped into unconscious-ness.

**Soo, let me know if you want me to continue this. It was just kinda like a teaser. xoxo- Keaton :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there :) So this is basically the first chapter! Anywho, i love love love reviews :) they make me smile. Oh, and each chapter will get longer as the story goes. I'm just trying to get into the swing of things, so please forgive me lovelies 33 xoxo- Keaton (:**

"I never wanted to move to this stupid town." I grumbled as we drove into the town I not call home. I was driving in a car with my brother Emmett and my sister Alice who was my age but she was adopted. Em was going to Washington State in Seattle in one month. I loved them both dearly, but they do tend to get on my nerves sometimes.

"We're here Edweirdo!" I cringed at the name he came up with when we were young.

"Don't call me that…ever." I growled as we pulled up to our new home. It wasn't as nice as our old one in Portland, Oregon. But it would have to do.

Since my father is a doctor, we move around a lot. Hopefully I'll get to finish my high school career here. I heard they have a nice high school.

I walked into the house and I was astonished with how nice it was. I ran up the stairs to claim the best room before Alice and Emmett got inside. I opened the door to a nice room that was medium sized. I looked out the window and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever laid my eyes on. She was sitting on her roof, doing what seemed to be homework. She looked about my age, which is 17.

I opened my window and steamed on to her roof and said, "Hi, I'm Edward. Were just moving in and I was checking out rooms. I think I might pick this one now." She smiled at me and I swear, I felt my heart soar.

"I'm Bella." She said with an adorable smile. Bella. I like that.

I heard someone running up her stairs and Bella got a frantic look on her face. She told me to ignore everything I heard. I replied with a confused okay.

She jumped into her window and closed the blinds. I could still see, just not that well. I could also hear everything, unfortunately.

I heard her mother come in and yell at her and scream untrue things. I heard Bella being called worthless. She didn't seem worthless. At all. I thought it was safe to go in and check on her, but I guess not. I heard something crash into the ground, and then I heard Bella scream in pain. I heard her door shut.

I went in and picked her up and said " Shhh, Bella. It's going to be okay, love. I'm here for you." Wait, what? Did I really just say love? I hardly know the girl. This is bad, I'm already falling for her and I've barley said a mere two words to her.

I saw her eyes shut, and I knew it she had hit un-consciousnesses.

* * *

><p>I took her threw both of our windows and run downstairs with her still in my arms. I yelled for Carlisle. I knew he could fix my Bella. I saw Alice coming down the stairs and I told her to go get Esme and Em. She did what she was told with no questions asked. That's a first. My father told me to go get his medical bag from his office. I ran as fast as I could and did what I was told. I couldn't stand to watch so I took a few steps back and hid behind my mother. Her and Alice were both bawling. They asked me what happened, and I explained. They all started crying harder. I think I even saw a tear fall from Em's eye. But he would never admit it.<p>

My dad finished up, he told me to take her upstairs and lay her on my bed. And to make sure she didn't leave tonight, and that she should wake up in less than 10 minutes.

As I carried her up the stairs, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Even with all the cuts and bruises. I just have this feeling about her. A good feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys :) sorry for the wait. I've been super sick, but i'm feeling better! Let me know if you have any ideas on how you want the story to go, 'cause i would totally consider them. Also, I need a beta ready (: so let me know if your interested!**

**Disclaimed. **

When I awoke from my deep slumber, I realized I wasn't in my uncomfortable, cold bed. But I was wrapped in the arms of Edward. I was just so comfortable. I felt safe for once. I never wanted to leave. But I knew I had to. I had to be back in my room just in case my mom came up for another beating, which could be very possible. I slowly crawled out from his embrace.

Once I finally made it back to my room I laid down on my bed. I heard my mother coming up the stairs for the second time this evening. She threw open my door and stared at me with her drunken eyes. She took a step toward me, then another. I learned to just take the beatings and not fight back. Things are just easier that way. She grabbed me by my legs and yanked me off my bed. I hit my head on my hardwood floor.

She kicked me in my stomach and I clutched it in pain. She pulled by my hair and slammed my head in the ground. I yelped out in pain, hoping someone would hear me.

Me screaming resulted her in grabbing the picture frame off my bedside table and throwing it at my face.

I quickly glanced at what picture it was. My eyes immediately when I saw what the picture was of.

Of course it had to be the picture of Jordyn, Jacob, and me.

Jacob was my very best friend. Him, Jordyn and me were the three amigos. Nothing could ever ruin our friendship.

Except my parents. I never intended on having Jake find out. He was like my older brother, and I knew he would overreact more then he needed to. But of course Jordyn had to open her big mouth and tell him. He flipped shit and threatened to call the police. When I told him no, he argued and argued until I finally got it threw his head that my dad was the police. Then he wanted me to runaway with him. Far away. Where no one would find us. But I knew better, I knew my mom and dad would do whatever it would take to bring me back to this hell hole and abuse me some more. So I stayed. Jake got even more furious and hasn't spoken to me since. He still goes to Fork's High School, he just won't look at me, or if were partnered together in an activity he makes sure he or I get's switched.

Once Jordyn left I was truly alone. I had no one. Everyone at school thinks' I'm some freak of nature. Except for Mike, that boy is obsessed with me. Always has been. I've never understood why.

Once my mom finished my beating and left me in my room, I slowly crawled over to my bathroom. I opened my cupboard and took out my razor. I put it on my wrist and cut. I've been doing this for about two years now. I wanted to take my pain in my own hands. I've gotten so used to it, that it doesn't even hurt anymore. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing.

I crawled back to my bed and climbed on. I realized that tomorrow would probably be Edward's first day at school. I needed to talk to him about what happened tonight, make sure he knows not to tell anyone. I don't want him to get involved. He doesn't need be. I just hope the kids at school don't tell him how much of a freak I am.

I started drifting into a painful sleep, full of nightmares starring my mother.

I woke up to my alarm clock at 6:00 A.M. on the dot. I hopped out of bed, then realized I was still hurt from last nights beating, so I limped over to my bathroom to turn on the shower.

While it was heating up I brushed my teeth. I noticed my bloody razor was still lying out on my counter. I grabbed the bloody blade and threw it into my little plastic trashcan. Once I was done brushing my teeth, I got into the shower. This is the place where I think; make important life decisions and such. I put my shampoo in my hair and was suddenly engulfed with the smell of strawberries. I finished up my shower and got out. I reached down and picked up my towel from yesterday. I wrapped myself in the damp cloth and walked out in my room to find something to wear. I decided on a black hoodie and a pair of dark skinny jeans with the white vans Jordyn sent my for my birthday last year. I got dressed; I don't normally do anything to my hair. Just let it dry naturally, I don't really fuss over how I look. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs to grab a granola bar and some juice.

Nobody was home, considering dad leaves at 5:00 and mom just disappears. I kind of like the quiet. None of their constant bickering, it was nice. I headed out to my rusty trunk that my parents oh, so generously gave to me.

Just as I was about to get in, I felt someone grab my arm. Not tight, but not loose either. I turned around and saw the beautiful face of Edward.

"We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my darlings :) Let me know what you think of this chapter, ya? I would love it if you reviewed and left ideas for the story, because i'm running out of them. **

**Disclaimed. I do not own Twilight in anyway or form :)**

"We need to talk". Said Edward. My heart did about 100 flips in my chest. His voice was like velvet. Smooth and easy to listen to.

"About what?" I decided to play it off like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"You know what. Come to school with me, I'll drive." He stated simply.

"Okay." I said. I think he could tell that I was super nervous, because he did his sexy crooked smile again.

We walked over to his shiny Volvo, it looked new. He opened my door for me. A gentleman. Nice. I looked up at him and smiled.

I got in as he walked around. I turned around and was shocked to see a short girl with short black spiky hair sitting in the backseat.

"Hi, I'm Alice! I have a feeling were going to be great friends!" She looked really familiar, but I couldn't tell how I knew her.

"I'm Bella." I said.

"I know silly goose, you were at our house last night. My father's a doctor and he fixed you." She said it so fast that I could hardly understand her.

"Oh, that's where I know you from." She smiled at me. I think she was going t to say something more, but Edward got into the car.

"So…" he said.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I said.

"I want to talk about what happened last night." He said while glancing over at me.

"Just don't worry about it. It happens on the regular and I don't want to get you involved in my family drama." I said, I tried to sound happy but I knew Edward could see right threw my happy face. I was actually happy though, someone actually cared for once. They cared about my safety, they cared about me.

He looked angry. "How could I not care?" He growled. "You almost died last night and you expect me not to care?" I heard Alice in the back seat gasp at Edward's loud voice. I didn't know what to say, so I just sat there. We were pulling up to the school anyway. So when he stopped the car, I would make my escape.

But things don't always work out as planned. When he pulled into a parking spot he told Alice to go in and get their schedules. She unfortunately obeyed.

"Edward, what else do we need to talk about? I said facing the window, watching my peers file into the school.

"I don't want you to ever have to go through that again." He said with a sad look on his face.

"Edward, honestly…I'm almost 18 I'll just move out on my birthday." That was a lie my parents would never ever let me move out. But this would shut him up for a little while.

"Okay, but just know I'm right next door. You can come over whenever, day or night. It doesn't matter." He smiled at me.

"Thanks Edward." I said as I got out of the car.

"Anytime, love." He said.

I stared at him in shock. Nobody had ever called me love. Ever.

"What?" Said Edward.

"Oh, nothing. I'll see you later Edward. Thanks for the ride." I stuttered.

" Do you need a ride home?" He asked.

"Well, yes. Considering you snatched me hostage and didn't let me take my own truck today." I smiled.

"Truck? I would hardly even call that ancient thing a trunk. When is it from? The Mesozoic era?" He said while smiling at me.

"No." I laughed "More like Paleogene."

"Good one! Anyway, I have football tryouts, so you can meet up with Alice after school and wait with her, if that's alright with you." He said.

"That should be fine. See ya later Edward," I said while walking away from the car.

"Bye Bella" Edward said.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Edward and I have English together. Thankfully the only open seat was next to me, so we sit next to each other in that class.

I have all of my other classes but one with Alice. She's just a short little ball of fun. I hope you sensed my sarcasm. Not that I don't like her, but I'm just not that social and she always has to be talking about something. Weather it be about getting me new clothes, or taking me to Seattle with her to visit her older brother once he goes to collage. I also found out that she's adopted. She had a rough childhood, a lot like mine now.

At lunch everyone was wondering why the pretty new kids where sitting with 'freaky Bella' as they like to call me. I noticed the stares, and I'm sure they did to. Thankfully they didn't say anything. Although, this was the first lunch that I hadn't eaten by myself since I could remember.

Alice and I waited for Edward after school. Once his try-outs were over he met us at his car.

We asked him how they went, and he said that he could've done better. But they were all right.

We all got into the car; I let Alice take the front this time. Once we got home, I thanked them for the ride and approached my house timidly. I didn't want to go in and see my mother. I really couldn't wait for the day, the day the beatings stopped. The day I had enough courage to finally leave home. But I knew that would never happen. I was Bella Swan for god's sake. I've never disobeyed their orders once. And I still get all of this. I just don't understand what I did. We used to be a happy family. She used to be so understanding, so caring. She was my best fucking friend. I told her everything. She always knew what to say, and when to say it. But then she turned into some monster, bringing my father down with her. They hate me. They fucking hate me.


	5. Chapter 5

All right. I hate this just as much as you guys do, but this is needed. I'm going to stop writing 'She Will Be Loved' for a little while, just until its summer time and I have less stress. Although, I will be starting a new story so put me on author alert. :)

Here's a summary of my next story:

**When Bella and Alice find out there sisters, there more then happy. Bella always wanted a sister. Their dad moves Alice and her best friend to Forks.**

**Bella is the most popular girl at Forks High, with her best friend Rose and her boyfriend Jasper.**

**Will Alice and her friend bring happiness or problems into their perfect lives?**

Here are a few names I was looking at:

Sister, Sister

High School Life

What Goes Around, Comes Around

True Friend

When I Look At You

I Hope You Find It

You're All I Want

Kiss Me Slowly

To Be With You

Need You Now

Take a vote on which one you like. And if I should go through with this story?

Much love-Keaton


End file.
